


Human: The Pizza Man

by fadedlullabyes



Series: Human [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Questions, Roleplay, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:31:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is roped into roleplaying and he doesn't understand what he is supposed to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human: The Pizza Man

"But, Dean, I don't understand. You're a hunter, not a pizza man." Cas says with that confused expression written over his face. Dean had gone far out there and was wearing a uniform from Pizza Hut with a empty bag in his hand.

"Cas, it's called roleplay. We've been over this a dozen times." Dean sighs as he throws the bag to the floor and rolls his eyes. "I thought you said you understood."

"It's different," the eyelids around Castiel's blue eyes furrowed. "When you're in action. I'm not quite sure what to do now."

Dean couldn’t help himself, he laughed and pulled the hat from his head and swept Castiel up in a hug, pressing a kiss to the other’s lips. When Castiel had told him that he wanted to try different things, Dean had cooked up this fantasy. Dean had thought it would have been easier to ease Castiel into the art of roleplay by portraying a pizza man. He should have known that Castiel would have trouble. 

“It’s alright, Cas.” Dean said and pulled away. He flicked a finger over the other’s nose and laughed when Castiel crinkled it. 

“Are you sure? We can try again.” Castiel supplied, at a loss for words as usual. He leaned against Dean and just soaked up the comfort he needed. He had begged Dean to teach him what it meant to be human so he could fit in more. It was hard to tell when he would be able to return to his status as an angel; that is, if he even wanted to. 

“Take it easy, man. You’ll get the hang of it eventually.” Dean’s voice wasn’t all that convincing because he wasn’t sure if he wanted Castiel to become more human. He rathered liked Castiel the way he was even though there were some things that went over his head. 

“You don’t want me to.” Castiel said with that tone that represented he knew all there was about Dean. It irked Dean to a certain extent and sometimes Castiel got a smile when he said something correct. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dean chuckled and guided Castiel to his room in the bunker. He liked the down time they had when they weren’t hunting or researching. It meant more time with Castiel and attempting to teach him something new and failing when Castiel couldn’t grasp the concept. 

“Dean, I’ve never been fond of the pizza man.” Castiel admitted as his cheeks flushed slightly. “I admit I was curious about him and he intrigued me. But he never stuck around after the act of sexual intercourse.”

“Cas, you saying you’re afraid that I’ll walk out on us if we play this out?” Dean asked, green eyes wide as he grabbed Castiel’s chin gently and made him look up. There was a fear hiding in those impossibly deep blue eyes and Dean’s breath was taken away again. 

“Baby, you have nothing to worry about. It’s just roleplay, I would still be with you even after the act was over.” Dean pressed a soft kiss to Castiel’s to reassure him that he would never leave his side. It seemed to work because the other relaxed in his arms and returned the kiss enthusiastically.


End file.
